When September Ends
by Tijiya
Summary: This takes place after Chapter Black.Yusuke decides to leave for demon world.He asks her to wait for him when he returned even though there was only a slim chance that he may not ever return.


**Bold is Song Lyrics **

_Italics are time skips_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

A young woman with long midnight black hair looked out the window as she sat in class. Her deep blue eyes seemed to zoom in and out of focus, not really paying any attention to the teacher.

"Yukimura?" The teacher, Yumasati, was taking role call.

"Here," Keiko said.

"Higurashi?"

"Present," The young woman looking out the window sighed.

"Kuwabara?"

"Right here," The orange haired teen grunted.

"Urameshi?" No answer. "He's not in class again. Watch as I faint in shock." Yumasati said sarcastically.

'Where are you Yusuke?' Kagome thought. He hadn't been in class for a week and a half now. She was getting worried. She didn't really listen as Yumasati droned on and on about their lesson. Exams were coming up and if she wanted to get into a good high school then she'd have to pass with good grades! Kagome forced herself to focus on the teacher and took necessary notes.

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**

The school bell rang loud and clear. She gathered her things and slung her book bag over her shoulder making her way out of the large building. The teachers were throwing tests at them like there was no tomorrow and the homework never seemed to end! Her bag weighed a ton!

"Catch you tomorrow Higurashi!" Kuwabara called over his shoulder in his rush to get home and study before his older sister, Sizuru, mangled him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Kagome barely even realized that she had spoken. Her thoughts were far away from her and as Yusuke would say, she was on mars. "Ah! What am I worrying about? I have studying to do…" She pushed her worries to the back of her mind for now. She'd call up Kuwabara later, Kagome had forgotten to ask him a few moments ago due to losing her thoughts up in space. Whenever she tried to call his home he was never there.

Kagome climbed the many stairs to her shrine; her grandfather was sweeping the steps. For an old man he had a lot of energy in him. The Goshinboku tree stood tall and proud, she stopped at the tree for a moment. Whenever she lost hope this tree that has been standing for over 5oo years, was still tall and proud. With a faint smile she turned to go inside where she would bury herself in homework until the wee hours of the morning.

**Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends**

A young teen with slicked back black hair walked in the park. His hands were stuffed in his green jacket as his thoughts turned to what he should do. Three demons from demon world had just confronted him. It was simple, go with them and see and get his hands around the throat of his ancestral father but risk never coming back to the living world or stay in the living world and still be hunted by spirit world. Yeah, there was a whole lot of choice there. Yusuke kicked a rock in his path sending it unintentionally into a tree leaving a dent. He was stressed and he knew it.

'I know what to do…I'm going to demon world.' He decided. He closed his eyes and sighed then opened them again as a light wind brushed passed him. Whatever he decided to do he'd end up wanting the opposite in the end. He remembered a saying his mother used to say, cry for the moon.

"I am not looking forward to telling her this." He said aloud though it had nothing to do with his mother.

**Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars**

He made his way home, well if he could call it that. Yusuke opened the door; it wasn't locked in the first place.

"Great mom, why don't ya just put a 'rob us' sign on the front door and be done with it!" Though no one but an empty house heard him, he slammed the door shut taking in the mess that the house was in. "Well, I can't just leave it like this." He grabbed a trash bag and started putting all of the trash in it. His now more sensitive nose was less than pleased. The smell alone made him want to vomit! He made a disgusted face as he put the trash bag full of beer cans and cigarette butts in the garbage can out front. He slammed the lid on the garbage can. Yusuke once again went inside the, now clean, house. When he passed the mantle he looked at it, pictures of him were in the dusty frames.

'Maybe she does care.' He thought with a smile as he saw one with him and his mother when he was younger, around six he supposed. Both were smiling, Yusuke had vanilla ice cream all over his mouth. Atsuko was smiling down at him with a chocolate ice cream in her hand. 'That was before my old man died.' He thought ruefully and put the picture face down not being able to stand looking at it any longer.

Yusuke flopped onto his bed and laced his hands behind his head and sighed. He lay there looking at the ceiling for many moments. Around two in the morning he heard the front door open then close again. The smell of beer flowed into the house strongly.

'Guess mom's home.' He thought, but only then did he finally fall into a fitful sleep.

**Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are**

"I'll be back when I can!" Kagome called to her mother.

"Alright dear, be safe." She called back.

"I will!" Kagome threw on her shoes and raced out the door. Earlier Yusuke had finally called her and said to meet her at the park. She was happy just to hear from him again, she was worried that he had gone on another case but Kuwabara wasn't with him so she figured he didn't. Well her mind just didn't like to settle on one thing for long, so many options played in her mind. Kagome slowed down as she neared the park so she could catch her breath. She didn't want him to think she was over eager to get here or something.

"Calm down Kagome," She told herself. "It's not like he died and came back from the dead….again." She added as an after thought. She was just worried, and with her when she was worried her feet tended to run. Kagome calmly walked deeper into the park, she knew where he wanted her to go. They always met near the middle of the park, where the three white benches and the large blossom tree were.

Kagome had a sense of foreboding nagging at her. As if what he wanted to talk to her about didn't mean anything good. She remembered his last case, with Sensui; he had died but come back again. Still didn't mean that she didn't worry like hell. Her raven locks played in the wind; she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. On the phone he was quiet and…well, dare she say it, serious?

'What does he have to tell me?' She wondered.

**As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost**

Yusuke stood in front of the large blossom tree; he gazed up into its branches. His mind was reeling, if he did manage to tell her what would she say? He couldn't avoid it though, he had to tell her where he was going and that he might not return. It was harder than he had originally thought. He had said it so easily to his mother, though he didn't know if her being drunk counted as knowing where he was going when he told her.

'Yeah, like asking me to pick up a six-pack on my way back counts as knowing where I'm going. She has no clue.' He thought. 'I'm telling a fifteen year old girl not a drunken woman. I can tell the difference, one I'm more likely to get questioned or something then the other.' He let out a humorless laugh. 'Yep, my life is screwed up.'

Yusuke turned from the tree and put his hands into his pockets as he saw the one he had been waiting for come. She smiled warmly when she spotted him though he wasn't sure if it was forced or not.

"Yo," He greeted.

"Hey Yusuke," She greeted in return. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, uh not here though." He said when he noticed too many people were around.

"Okay," He started walking and she followed as she had so many times. She trusted him completely and he still wasn't too sure why.

'Normally people are running away from me.' He thought. Her aura was calming to his stressed out nerves but it did nothing to relax his worry about how she'd react to his news.

**Wake me up when September ends**

Kagome walked along side Yusuke as she had done with Inuyasha so many times before, but never had she felt so safe and protected as she did with Yusuke. 'He acts so tough when he's really a softie deep down.' She thought. 'I guess it's a guy thing.' Finally as they walked down the path no one was around, they were alone.

"So what did you want to tell me Yusuke?" She asked when she figured it was the right time.

"Just wanted to know how you were doing. I hadn't seen you in a while. I hear exams are coming up." He said.

"Yeah, even Kuwabara's working hard to get into a good High School."

"Which are you planning to go to?"

"Sakishiki High, it's an all girls high school." She explained. "There's something more to this isn't there?" She turned her head to him.

"Well, three guys that work for my ancestral father popped by recently." He started.

"Really?" She raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, well they want me to come back to demon world and so on and so forth." He stated.

"Are you going?" She stopped, her bangs covered her eyes. Yusuke stopped as well but didn't turn to her.

"It's my only chance to get my hands on the guy that controlled my body." He said. Kagome fought to keep tears at bay.

"How long will you be gone?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

"Dunno," He replied.

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**

Yusuke walked on the sidewalk, the sun had set an hour ago but he had no plans of going home just yet. After he had said he didn't know how long he'd be gone to Kagome she simply went home saying that she had something to do. Though he had smelt salt water in the air, he knew that she didn't want him to see her crying. He passed Kuwabara's house, through the window he saw his studying hard. Ekeichi was sitting on the window sill looking at Kuwabara wondering what the hell he was doing. Well he was a cat, what did you expect? Yusuke kept walking and came across the familiar steps to the Higurashi Shrine.

Yusuke saw the old man sweeping the steps of the shrine. He spotted Yusuke and smiled. "Hello Yusuke, what brings you here tonight?" He asked as Yusuke walked up the stairs.

"Just passing by," He replied.

"Do you want me to let Kagome know you're here?" The old man offered.

"No thanks." Yusuke went straight to the Goshinboku tree. He wasn't sure how old it was but by what Kagome had told him it was pretty damn old! He saw Sota playing with Buyo on the soft grass as Koon-loon watched him while patching up one of Kagome's school uniforms.

**Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began**

Kagome sat at her desk, the heat of her lamp was making her sweat slightly no matter how she positioned it. Though she opened her window her room still seemed hot and stuffy, she needed to go out for a bit and get some air. The studying was starting to get to her. Kagome walked down the stairs and out to the grounds. It felt refreshing, like a gulp of cold water after a long run. Kagome didn't fail to notice Yusuke looking at the Goshinboku tree. She turned to go in when his voice stopped her.

"Hey," She turned her head to look at him.

"Hey," She mumbled back. She started to go in again when he stopped her again.

"Why don't you stay out here for a bit?" He asked.

"I have studying to do." She stated. Kagome didn't want to face him right now.

"You should Kagome; you've been holed up in your room for a while now." Koon-loon, her mother, said with a smile. Kagome sighed knowing she lost this battle and closed the door.

'Are they all plotting against me?' She thought. She went to sit on the bench near the sacred tree. A few moments later Yusuke joined her, she didn't look up at him.

'When are you leaving?" She broke the silence.

"Tomorrow," He replied.

"Oh,"

"You know…it's my birthday tomorrow right?" Yusuke said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," She said in a deadpan voice.

"Well, I'll find a way back. Somehow I will!" He said confidently. "Three years from now, I'll be eighteen."

"So what?" She started to get up. Yusuke grabbed her arm, Kagome sat back down and he grabbed both of her hands.

"So let's get married!" Yusuke smiled.

"Wha?"

"I will find a way to come back; I won't rest until I do. Three years from now I'll come back and we can get married."

'He's kidding, right?' She thought. But when she looked into his eyes he looked dead serious.

**Wake me up when September ends**

Koon-loon smiled at the two teens and returned to her sewing. When they were younger and had gotten into a large fight Yusuke would propose. It was a thing he did, he'd always done it. But this time, he wasn't playing around. Yusuke didn't know what reaction he was expecting but he wanted any reaction besides the stare he was getting. It was unnerving. Kagome stood up and turned.

"I…I have…to go…" She said then ran back inside. His heart did a nose dive into his stomach. Did she reject him? He wasn't sure. His shoulders fell, after a few moments he stood up. Hands stuffed into his pockets he said good-bye to her family and descended down the stairs. Even though he didn't see her he put one hand up in a gesture of good-bye. The curtains to Kagome's window closed, she had been watching him. His legs felt like lead as he walked back to his home for the final time.

Yusuke realized that he may never see the living world again, but he would try to find a way back. Just as he said he would. Yusuke fell into his bed and fell straight asleep, though his dreams were plagued with nightmares.

**Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars**

Kagome silently watched as Yusuke walked from his house with his bag thrown over his shoulder. Her eyes welled up with unshed tears. She knew that she may never see him again, it…it wasn't fair! Kagome knew life wasn't fair but it wasn't the point. As her mother said 'Today is the tomorrow we worried about yesterday'.

She ran from the place she stood after he was out of sight. She couldn't bear to be around anything that reminded her of him right now and his house definitely qualified.

'Yusuke, why did you have to decide to leave?' She wondered. Kagome ran into the park, she had found a note when she had woken up. She unfolded it carefully and read it again.

'_Dear Kagome,_

_I bet you're wondering if I had finally lost it last night. But here's the thing, I wasn't playing around. Yeah, now you must be laughing your head off but I'm serious here! (Alert the police, the world is ending; hell is freezing over, yada yada.)_

_I will come back Kagome, I promise this. It may be a large thing to promise but you know me, always going for the large things. Please, if it's not too much to ask, wait for me._

_Love,_

_Yusuke'_

She folded it again carefully and pocketed it. She didn't know what to do; her mind was in a jumble.

"Why do you do this to me?" She asked no one in particular. "Why do I do this to myself?" She sank to her knees. Finally she let the tears that threatened to fall for a day now, fall. She didn't know how many times she had read the last line of his letter since she had found it this morning.

'Please, if it's not too much to ask, wait for me.' Those words rang in her head over and over again. It was like a broken record, it was like he had said it to her instead of the letter. Now she had to ask herself this: would she wait for him?

**Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are  
**Yusuke walked to where he'd be meeting the three demons that worked for his ancestral father. He had left a letter for Kagome but he didn't know if she'd ever bother reading it. All he could do was hope that she'd be there for him when he returned.

'HA! The way she looked at me….I'd be surprised if she hadn't already tried to forget me.' He thought his eyes were downcast. He had heard that Hiei was already in Demon world. Something about meeting up with Makuro, how did he even know the demon lord in the first place?

'Knowing Hiei, I most likely don't even want to know.' Yusuke stopped and turned around on the hill that he stood on. He took a moment to look at the human world, maybe for the last time.

"Cry for the moon." He said.

**As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost**

_Three Years_

**  
**The now young lord of one of the lands of the demon world sat at his desk where work beyond work was piling up quickly. He was tempted to just throw it all down the trash but he knew better. Unfortunately or not he didn't know. A picture sat on his desk, if someone were to look at it they'd say it was just a picture but to him it was more.

In the picture Kuwabara had Yusuke in a headlock both were smiling happily. Hiei was at the far left of the picture looking annoyed. Kurama was at the right of the picture smiling along with Botan who was floating in the sky behind him. Koenma was next to Kuwabara smiling at their child-like behavior. Keiko had rolled her eyes, her hands were on her hips but she was smiling none the less. Lastly, right next to Yusuke linking arms with him (that was before Kuwabara had caught him in the head lock, he did it just before the picture was taken) and smiling happily and brightly.

Yusuke looked at the picture just as he was getting frustrated. He smiled and his frustration lifted a bit. His friends were everything to him. He didn't know how many papers he had gone through but he could swear papers and rabbits were related. They multiplied faster than anything. Finally he stood up and went to figure a way out of demon world for the thousandth time.

"Where are you going mi lord?" Hokesheen asked.

"Is there a way out of demon world?" Yusuke asked.

"Why do you ask?" Hokesheen raised an eye brow.

"Just trying to fulfill a promise I made to someone." He replied. Hokesheen smiled knowingly. "What is that look for?" He just shook his head.

"There is a way,"

"There is?"

"Yes, I have found it but it's the only known portal. I have no clue where the other end is." Hokesheen said.

"Great so I could be walking straight onto a cliff with a thousand foot drop for all I know." Hokesheen led Yusuke to a gold door with ruby handles.

"You go right through here."

**Wake me up when September ends**

**  
**Kagome dropped her bag on the floor of her room, third year of high school was harder then the first two! It definitely had more homework, juggling the feudal era and high school was difficult. She was in the feudal era on weekends, holidays, and vacations and in school the rest of the time!

Kagome had just gotten home from the feudal era and was tired. She decided to take a nap then work on the rest of her homework that she didn't finish while in the feudal era. Kagome set her alarm for an hour and a half then went straight to sleep. When her alarm clock went off she went straight to work on her homework. On her desk was a picture with a dark blue picture frame. (the picture was the same as the one on Yusuke's desk)

"Three years later and I'm still waiting for you." She smiled lightly and went back to work on her homework. Downstairs she heard Souta jumping up and down saying something over and over in a hurried rush. Kagome shook her head and continued on her studies while trying to ignore her excited younger brother.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" He bounced up the stairs repeating her name.

"What is it Souta?" She asked.

"Yougottacomedownstairs!He'sbackagain!He'sback!He'sback!He'sback!Hesaidhewouldandheis!" Souta said in a hurried rush.

"Souta,"

"Yeah?"

"Stop bouncing," She ordered. He stopped bouncing and stood next to her chair. "Now breath," Souta took in five deep breaths. "Now calmly tell me what you want to tell me." It seemed as if calm wasn't in his directory right now seeing as he said it in a hurried rush again. Kagome covered his mouth. "I can't understand you." She said.

"Then just come outside!" He said a little bit calmer.

"Why?" She regretted saying that. "Never mind, I'll come out all right?"

"All right!" Souta then ran back downstairs. Kagome closed her books and put her notes in a neat pile. Just because her brother was in a rush didn't mean she had too. She didn't even know why he was so excited in the first place.

'Maybe Inuyasha's here,' she thought. Her younger brother tended to get excited when the arrogant half demon came by. Finally she started to go down the stairs to see why her brother was a hyper mess.

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**

Yusuke walked up the many steps. His head throbbed in pain. He had ended up upside down in a cabinet in Genkai's temple. The trip back to the human world could have been better but the reason behind why he was here made it worthwhile. He saw Souta rush inside quickly yelling something. He chuckled at the young boy's behavior. Yusuke had grown out his hair; it reached his tail bone now. He always held it back in a pony tail; he was surprised that Souta even recognized him! It was a lot wilder then it used to be. Yusuke had reached his final height at 6 foot 5.

Yusuke stood in front of the Goshinboku tree. He knew that this tree meant a lot to Kagome. It held a lot of memories, her father had proposed to her mother under that tree. It was about to hold one more memory. He heard footsteps behind him suddenly stop.

"Y-Y-You're….b-back?" He turned to see Kagome frozen in her spot looking at him as if he were a hologram that would disappear at any given moment. He grinned.

"I said I'd be back didn't I?" She took a step forward, then another, then broke into a full out run until she was in his arms. She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his mid-section. He wrapped his arms around her as well and rested his chin on the top of her head. He took in her unique scent of rain, cherry blossoms, and jasmine.

"I waited…just like you asked me to." She whispered. Yusuke closed his eyes and smiled. She didn't know how much she meant to him; just knowing that she waited for three years just for him touched him more than he could say.

"Thank you Kagome, you don't know how much that means to me." He lifted his head as he looked up at him and smiled. "Kagome," He started. Yusuke pulled away from their embrace and took both of her hands in his. He got down on one knee and looked up at her. He took a small black box from his pocket. "I have known you ever since we were young children. You waited for me, three years, and you didn't even know if I'd be back again. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. It wasn't big but not small either. It was just perfect. Kagome's eyes widened with tears as she lifted a hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe he was proposing to her!

"I…I do! I will marry you!" She smiled widely. Yusuke placed the ring on her finger and stood up. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that said how much he missed her, how much he loved her, and that he'd protect her as long as he was alive.

"I love you Kagome," he smiled down at her after they broke apart their kiss.

"I-I love you too." Kagome caught him in another kiss.

**Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends**

_1 Month_

Kagome looked in the mirror at her reflection. Koon-Loon, her mother, did the finishing touches on her hair. She was wearing a strapless white dress with a dark blue sash. A ring of dark blue flowers was in her raven hair. Kagome looked at her mother who looked to be on the brink of tears.

"I remember when it was my mother in my position." She said.

"Didn't think you'd be so emotional?" Kagome chuckled. Koon-loon shook her head but smiled. You never knew how you were going to react until the day came. Her daughter was getting married; her little girl had grown up so fast! Souta came into the room wearing a black tux with a red tie. He was going to be the ring bearer. Kuwabara was going to be Yusuke's best man and Sango was going to be Kagome maid of honor.

Yusuke and Kagome decided that their friends and family would come to the wedding. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, Keiko, Genkai, Botan, Koenma, Atsuko, Souta, Koon-loon and Kagome's grandfather. Even Hiei agreed to come! In her human form Kirara was about Souta's age so she would be the flower girl.

"Are you ready?" Souta asked.

"Just about." Koon-loon said.

"Well you have a couple of minutes before the wedding starts." Souta informed them and left. Kagome was nervous; her stomach had one too many butterflies in it.

"Mom, were you this nervous before your wedding?" She asked.

"Heavens yes," Koon-loon smiled fondly. "I had twisted the hem of my dress into a wrinkled mess." Kagome laughed lightly. "Don't worry Kagome, it's normal." The wedding was behind held at the Higurashi shrine. The decorations were beautiful; all the women had put their heads together and came up with this. Kagome was excited and nervous at the same time, if it was even possible.

The music began and Kagome walked down the aisle with her grandfather. Every one stood as they were supposed to, she couldn't help the smile that seemed to stick to her lips. She had never felt so happy in her life as she reached the alter. The preacher did his sermon and finally got to the 'I do's'.

"Do you Yusuke Urameshi take Kagome Higurashi to be your wife for better or for worse, sickness or in health, richer or poorer?"

"I do," Yusuke smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"And do you Kagome Higurashi take Yusuke Urameshi to be your husband for better or for worse, sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer?"

"I do," Tears of happiness brimmed in her eyes.

"You may now, kiss the bride!" Yusuke brought her into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart the preacher spoke up. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi!" Everyone applauded loudly.

**Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tijiya: So what did you think?**

**Yusuke: Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Green Day's song 'When September Ends'**

**Tijiya: Please review when you leave!**

**Yusuke: Flame if you must, Tijiya will take it all in stride.**


End file.
